Life and Death
by CatTheCrazy
Summary: Severus gives up magic for a girl shortly after leaving Hogwarts and now has two daughters one of which has a life threatening heart problem... yeah I suck at summaries
1. introduction

**AN: this is my first Fanfic so no hate only constructive critsism! Also If snape seems out of character it is because he has lived a different life**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Sam, Jessie and ****Christie**

"Sam tea's ready!"...

"SAM TEA'S READY!"...

"SAMANTHA  
CATLIN SNAPE  
YOU ARE IGNORING ME AGAIN..."

"god mum" dad cringed at that, he always does it every time I day god  
or Jesus I don't know why though, I muttered emerging from my room "I had  
my headphones in!"

"well hurry up anyway tea's on the table." replied mum Hastily.

I thundered down stairs and skidded on the kitchen floor in my socks.

"put some slippers on or you'll catch a chill or something." mum  
pestered,

"Mum quit fretting, I'm fine besides I don't have any slippers." I  
replied calmly.

"tablets." mum reminded me

"I know, I know." I replied opening one of the small circular tubs by  
the kettle and shaking out two small oval green tablets and popped them into my  
mouth before taking a big swig of my drink which dad had handed me.

This had become something of a ritual before every  
meal time we had together as a family which was rare as I was in and out of  
hospital so regularly that it had become a sort of second home to me.

* * *

Oh silly me you have no idea what I'm going on about  
well let me introduce myself: I'm Sam as you might have guessed but one thing  
that you may not have guessed is that I have a life threatening heart condition  
it has some sort of long latin-ey sounding name but I can never remember it but  
it basically means that too much blood is coming into my heart at once and my  
heart can't cope with all of it so some of the. Blood just sits there and then  
it all clots and clogs up my arteries and I have a heart attack or other times  
my circulation gets so bad that I pass out due to lack of oxygen to my brain  
but it's not just that my heart condition has caused other health complications  
so I take blood thinking tablet and pink tablets and orange tablets and blue  
tablets and red tablets and more tablets than I know what to do with. Our whole  
kitchen work surface on one side is littered with little circular white tubs  
filled with pills of every shape size and colour. But enough about me let me  
tell you about my family well..

There's me Sam I'm about tall for my age (11) and I have long black hair cut  
into a short choppy bob and pale skin

And than there's Jessie my 3 year old little sister who is the complete  
opposite to me she is short (and when I say short I mean short she could be a  
munchkin in the wizard of oz she's so short) and she has long blonde hair that  
goes into little ringlets at the ends,

And mum, mum has long curly blonde hair which is  
always French platted and is always wearing paint splattered denim dungarees  
(she's an artist) and has a thick Scottish accent (because she's Scottish)

And dad who has shortish black hair which is always greasy and a largish hooked  
nose

* * *

We were all sat around the table waiting while mum  
spooned beef stew onto our plates  
when suddenly an owl flew straight up to the window and perched on the window  
sill as if it was waiting for something I rubbed my eyes in disbelief an owl?  
In London? At 6  
O'clock? No! I looked again but it was still there with its brown tufty feathers

"Sam what are you staring  
at?" asked Dad curiously

"T-there's an o-owl at the window sill!" I  
said raising a finger to point at the owl.

Dad's head whipped round

"tufts?" he murdered quietly but not quiet enough,

"Do you have any idea why there is an owl  
pooping on my windowsill Severus?" Said mum  
staring at Dad

"N-n-no dear n-not a clue." said Dad sheepishly. At that point Jessie  
had gotten up of her chair and started making her way to the window crying

"twit twoo, twit twoo come here little owly" Jessie was reaching up to open  
the window,

"no Jessie it may bi.." but mums sentence  
was cut off first by the creek of the window but then by the screech of the owl  
which fluttered gracefully over to Dad and perched on the table reaching its  
leg out, which I could now see had two letters attached to with a bit of  
string. Hesitantly dad reached out to untie the string, he opened the first  
letter which had a crest on with what looked to be a snake, a lion, an eagle  
and a badger on. Then suddenly all the colour drained from Dad's face.

"what on earth is going on?" mum asked cautiously

"there is something that I need to tell you... about me, something that I  
should have told you a long time ago.


	2. Suprises and arguments

**AN: Sorry about the chapter being so small but I am going on holiday soon so I won't be writing this for a while and I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Sam, Jessie and Christie**

* * *

"S-s-so you're telling me that you're a wizard and you can do magic?" asked mum disbelieving  
"a-aand you are a 'potions master' at this Hogwarts place?" I added.  
"was" replied dad picking his words carefully "after I graduated from Hogwarts I worked as a potions master for a few years and then... something happened and I moved moved to Scotland and met your mother, we fell in love and I decided to put magic behind me it is all very dangerous."  
"S-SEVERUS IF THIS IS ONE OF YOU'RE SICK JOKES LIKE THE ONES THAT YOU PLAYED ON ME WHEN WE WOKED TOGETHER THEN YOU CAN STOP IT NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARING ME STOP IT... JUST STOP IT!" Mum screamed making Jessie cry and run to Dad,  
"this isn't a joke Christie," he reassured her whilst lifting Jessie up onto his knee.  
"Prove it!" I snapped  
"fine" said dad "just let me go and get my wand." and with that he handed Jessie to me, jogged up stairs and returned back after a while holding a long stick with markings at the base  
"let me see it's been a long time since I did magic," said dad clearing his through "Wingardium leviosa" suddenly the magazine that was sat on the coffee table started rising into the air, I stared at it then to Dad then to the magazine again my mouth open so wide that you could drive a train through it, and Jessie thinking it was a game jumped up from my lap and started trying to grab at the magazine.  
"Jessie come away from him he's dangerous!" mum burst out.  
"w-what" said dad clearly taken aback and the magazine landed with a thud on the floor.  
"you heard me you're dangerous!" said mum her voice a bit louder now.  
"what do you mean? I'm still Severus I'm still your Severus!" cried dad  
"NO! N-no you're not" stifled mum her voice cracking clearly holding back tears "n-no you're not, y-you're a p-potion stirring, m-magazine levitating freak you heard me YOU'RE A FREAK!"  
"Christie listen!" dad protested hurt by mums comments "try to stay calm."  
"STAY CALM! STAY CALM! how do you expect me to stay calm when the man I married, the man I thought I knew everything about drops this b-bombshell on me" cried mum breaking down in tears.  
"Christie this does not make me any different to the man you married I'm still that man on the inside." comforted dad while using his hand to move mums face from looking at the floor to looking directly into his eyes,  
"Any more bombshells?" she asked voice croaky from the screaming,  
"well... Yes" replied dad nervously "Albus has asked me to go back to teaching."  
"Who's Albus?" asked mum confused  
"the head teacher," said dad "there is one other thing... It's to do with Sam  
"can they cure her? can they sort out her heart?" asked mum excitedly  
"no, I'm really sorry but the illness is too muggle influenced to be cured by magic." said dad a bit regretfully  
"Oh" said mum downhearted "muggle?" she then asked bewildered  
"yes non-magical folk like you," replied dad  
"oh so Sam and Jessie are muggles as well?"  
"Well... About that" said dad "I'm not sure about Jessie yet but Sam's a witch." dad said almost in a whisper afraid mum was going to kick off again  
"how can you be sure?" asked mum  
"well this letter," said dad picking up the other letter which was on the table "is Sam's Hogwarts letter, it has everything that you need to know."  
"W-why should I believe you?"  
"Do you remember when Sam was really angry with Jessie and her hair turned blue and you just thought that it was a trick of the light," said dad  
"T-that was Sam?" stuttered mum

"Yes, I remember because I had to turn it back and that was the first magic that I had done in years, and I hoped the last but I suppose that if you're ok with it... I may take up the post of potions master. Albus did sound desperate, and I will be able to keep an eye on Sam."

"Well... I don't know, Sam had a hard enough time fitting in to the local school where everyone already knows her."

"Yes, but they all know about Sam's condition, the only people who need to know about Sam's condition at Hogwarts are Albus, The teachers and Poppy the mediwitch in the hospital wing." Dad reassured mum.

"Err don't I get a say in this?" I said causing both mum and dad to jump as they had obviously forgotten that I was there.

"Of course you do sweetie," mum soothed "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

"No mum, I want to go to Hogwarts and start afresh where nobody knows about my heart and if I make any friends then I will decide whether or not to tell them. If dad wants to go back to teaching then he can but don't try and make decisions for people other than you!"

"Well then I think it's settled Sam and I will be going to Hogwarts in September, and we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get everything we need." Said Dad.

* * *

**AN: thank you to: TheCupTheSnakeTheSword and MrsSophiaSnape for reviewing and everyone who read my previous chapter till then  
DFTBA**

**Cat**


	3. An Eventful Night

**AN: Hey Im back from Holiday! It was fab (If anyone is interested) apart from the fact that I might have broken my toe and I got hiddiously sunburnt :( . I start school on wednesday so that will eather mean that A) I will have a routine and get chapters posted more quickly or B) I will be so tired that I can't be bothered to write (hopefully A)  
Sorry about this chapter being so short but it is very eventful!**

* * *

I could hear the wind rushing past my ears and the thud of hooves on mud and I could feel the sun on my back and the wind in my hair, roaming around the fields on Carlos the horse I rent from my local stables. He was a tall chestnut brown stallion with white patches a pink muzzle. Suddenly everything went black and I had the sensation that I was falling, falling down a huge hole I opened my eyes and saw I was falling down a muddy tube I tried to grasp the edge of the tunnel but with no luck it was just too slippery. I just kept on falling and falling, the tunnel suddenly came to an end and it was like I had been plunged into a sea of brilliant white light and the smell of disinfectant hit me like a punch in the face. I realised I was in a hospital suspended meters away from a hospital bed. I was just there hanging limp in the air above the bed. Then it was just like the rope holding me up snapped I was plummeting towards the bed.

* * *

I jolted awake as I landed on my bed with a thud,

"Ohmygod" I said "That felt so real."

I looked around my room; it was the same one which I had had since I was 5 with 3 sky blue walls and 1 cream one, I had painted on inspirational quotes on the cream wall since I found out about my heart condition. Light had already started streaming in my window. I looked over to my alarm clock 8:45 it read. I sat up and stretched then I saw a glimpse of a figure stood in the corner of my room.

"DAD!" I cried sitting up "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!"

"Well... I came into your room to wake you up so we could go shopping for school supplies. You looked so happy so I decided to wait until your dream had finished but you started screaming and I was about to wake you but you just kind of floated up above the bed. I thought that I may be dangerous to wake you so I just waited and then you sort of fell onto the bed and woke up.

"I-I was WHAT?!" I cried trying to sound as surprised as Dad did You see I had been having the same dream for over a week. I had been feeling light headed for a week before the dreams started, sometimes when I coughed it felt like my feet left the ground for a few seconds

* * *

**AN: again sorry for the chapter being so short the next one will be much longer**

**till then**

**DFTBA!**

**xxxx**

**Cat**


	4. Zeus

**AN: Hello fellow Potterheads sorry for the really long delay but I have had heaps of back to school homework. This chapter was really hard but I managed to pull through and IT'S A LONG ONE!**

**We spoke nothing more of the bedroom incident (God that sounds wrong)**

* * *

We spoke nothing more of the bedroom incident on the train to London, as we were walking away from the station I said to Dad, "Daa?" (This was what I called him when I wanted something, it always worked because it made me sound more Scottish than I was, I sounded like Mum did when he met her he always told me.) "Hmm," he said "you know what happened in the bedro..." I said unable to finish my sentence as Dad shushed me.  
"We'll talk about this later."  
And with that not another word was said until we reached a rather run down pub, "In here." Dad said holding the door open for me, I shot him a quizzical look but didn't question it for a second.  
The pub had five shabby tables, around which sat four , three legged bar stools per table each looked about as wobbly as the other. The covers of which, a faded maroon colour, had so many rips in the fabric that there was more stuffing visible than fabric. The only two drinkers in the pub were a short fat man sat at the back smoking a cigarette and a giant of a man with a black wiry beard and equally wiry hair he wore a large coat with so many pockets that it looked to be made of pockets.  
"Severus?" said the man "Severus Snape?"  
"Hagrid!"  
"It's good to see yer'" replied the man " what has it been 5 no 10 Years?"  
"15 actually."  
"And is this yer little un' then?"  
"Yes and were here to get school supplies." Dad replied "I would help yer but I got... Hogwarts business to be getting on with oh there's a sale on at flourish and blots, I would go there soon before all the books go." said Hagrid "I'll see yer both at school!"And with that he put a few coins on the table and walked out the door.  
"Who was that?" I asked  
"That was Hagrid the grounds keeper." said Dad, "He's also a half giant."  
"That would explain why he is so tall!" I said.  
"For someone of your intellect you seem to state the obvious a lot."

* * *

I had always been clever, not child prodigy clever Just better than average clever, and I had been bullied at school for actually doing my homework and it didn't help matters that in year 4 after my first heart transplant (with many to come after) every time we would get changed everyone would stare at my chest where the long bump of a newly healed scar was. I excluded myself from everyone after that, complaining to the teacher that I didn't feel well enough to go out to 'play' with the other children (I wouldn't really call it play as all of the boys would try to look at my scar, after the girls would tell them about it, they were so determined to see it that after they realised nagging and pestering me wouldn't work they got two boys to grab me from behind and drag me around the back of the spots equipment shed and undid shirt.) I always sat in the corner of the classroom either engrossed in a book or writing a story the purple leather notebook that I carried around with me.

* * *

As we walked into Diagon Alley I suddenly felt out of place. I looked down at my dark jeans purple converse and my pale blue top advertising my favourite band 'The Hoosiers' along with a thick black hoodie with white cords hanging from the hood, but all of these people were wearing what looked to be emerald green or deep purple robes.  
"I need to go to... 'The bank' first to get some money then we can head over to flourish and blots, before all the books go" said Dad breaking the uneasy silence "that sounds like a plan!" I replied we headed towards a big building with the word 'Gringots' above the door.  
We walked into Gringots, there was a long red carpet, along the sides of which were lined by chest height desks behind which sat the strangest looking creatures that I had ever seen. They had long drooping ears and a long drooping nose, their faces seemed almost cube like.  
"I would like to access vault 394 please." Said Dad.  
"Does Mr Snape have his key?" asked he strange looking creature behind the desk  
"Err… Here it is!" Dad cried after a few minutes of fumbling in his pocket.  
"Follow me then." The creature snapped.  
Dad and I followed the creature into a small cart,  
"Hold on tight." Dad warned me,  
And with that we sped off with a gut wrenching jolt.  
It was like the Pepsi Max roller coaster (the really big one) Dad took me on at Blackpool pleasure beach, but a million times worse. I could feel the toast and jam that I had for breakfast coming back up. We were hurtling at what felt like fifty thousand miles per hour, twisting and turning when we suddenly came to a halt and I would have fallen out of the cart if Dad hadn't put his arm out to stop me falling out.  
"Err... I don't feel so good." I groaned.  
"Oh ok erm lean over the side here." Dad said shifting out of the way, while I grew greener and greener.  
After a few minutes of violent retching I finally started to feel better.  
"Come on we need to go get some money and then we can go and get school supplies." Dad said casting a cleaning charm and making his way to an iron door, the creature put the key Dad had given him into a small hole and turned, after a few seconds of clangs and clicks the door swung open revealing a glistening mountain of gold, silver and bronze coins.  
"Try and put in as many gold and silver coins as you can in here." Dad said handing me a medium leather pouch.  
I picked up a gold coin and looked at it; it had the word 'Gringots' engraved at the top and 'bank' at the bottom and an old looking man in a wizards had on where the queens head would be, I flipped it over and on the other side it read 'Unum Galleon' with the number 3 at the bottom of the coin and there was a picture of a dragon in the middle. I scrambled around the room shoving coins into the leather pouch until it was feeling rather heavy.  
"Come on then," Dad said "Let's go shopping!" he squealed like a little girl sarcastically, to which I just rolled my eyes at. We climbed back into the cart and sped off, my nausea wasn't quite as bad as it was on the way there but it was pretty bad. We stepped out into blinding light from the day in comparison to the underground roller coaster that Dad called a bank. We headed towards flourish and blots to go and get my books. I walked inside, it smelt like the book shop at home where which I spent most of my time and pocket money. Dad had already gathered up all the books that were on the list and was heading towards the till "Come on squirt," he said (he always called that as I have always been small for my age, and he has always known that I have hated it.) "Let's go and get you the rest of your supplies."

* * *

We had everything on the list bar one, my wand. We walked into Olivander's and a little bell chimed above me. The whole shop felt like it was teeming with magic the shop smelt like pennies and something it felt familiar yet so vague that I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
"Ahhh Mr Snape!" exclaimed the old looking man behind the desk "I was wondering whether I would see you again. I'm guessing you got over Mrs Potter?" I shot Dad a quizzical look but he shot me a 'not now' look.  
"Such a shame about her and James." Added the old man with the mention of the name James Dad's jaw clench, to which I shot another quizzical look.  
"I'll tell you later." Murmured Dad.  
"Let me think, 12 and a ¼ inches, Birch with thestral hair core and brittle am I right?" said the man.  
"It is indeed Olivander." Replied Dad.  
"And whom may we have here?" questioned Olivander gesturing towards me.  
"I'm Sam." I mumbled into the floor.  
"Olivander pleased to meet you." Said Olivander leaning over the desk and sticking out his hand for me to shake, giving me a closer look at his face. It had deep set wrinkles running through it but a sparkle of youth glistened in his eyes. I took his hand and shook it gently it was rough and coarse probably from making wands. Olivander then rushed off into the back and came back clutching a long thin green box. He opened it revealing a long thin pale wand on a bed of green velvet, on the handle of the wand was very intricate detailing of a vine twisting round the wand and small four petal flowers blooming from it. I reached out to take the wand and as soon as my fingers wrapped around the base of it I could feel a tingling sensation spreading up my arm soon I was tingling from head to foot and a gust air that smelt of pennies and that vague smell that smelt like everything yet nothing I knew at the same time.  
"Willow, 8 and ½ inches, dragon heart string, whippy. A wand good for intricate or tricky spells. I don't normally select the correct wand for each young Witch or Wizard on the first try but it's as if something runs deep inside you something different to others." Stated Olivander "Tell me do you or have you ever had a heart defect?" He asked, to which I nodded unsurely. "A bit ironic that a dragon heart string wand should choose you, perhaps?" he questioned "but no there is something deeper as if the way you were made, all wired wrong, perhaps," he murmured. I looked to see if Dad had heard him but it looked like he hadn't "Treat this wand with care as it is a rather rare wand that has come from a rather rare species of dragon." He said as if he had just snapped out of a trance. And With that we left Olivander's.  
"It says here that you can take an owl a cat or a toad with you do you want to look around Magical Menagerie or Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
"Thank You!" I squeeled

* * *

Inside Magical Menagerie there were wall to wall containers with Cats, toads, rats, mice, dogs with two tails and big fluffy things that were called Fwoopers . I walked up towards the cats section as I didn't fancy having a toad Dad said that we were going to get a family owl anyway. There were cats of all colours shapes and sizes. Black, White, Siamese, Tortoise shell but a black and grey Tabby cat caught my eye, it was a young male about two years old but had obviously been in a fight or two as it had a small chunk missing from it's ear. The owner of the shop saw me looking at the cat and came over eager to sell damaged goods.  
"We found him in a box outside the three broomsticks, nobody knows who left him there." Said the shop owner standing behind me, "We took him in but we didn't have any spare containers" she carried on "We put him in with Danny. Big mistake"  
"Is that where he got the ear then?" I asked.  
"Yes, and now nobody wants him."  
"I want you" I said now speaking directly to the cat. I then looked straight up at Dad "Please?"  
"Well I did promise you a pet." Dad said reluctantly "But he needs a name."  
"Zeus." I said a matter of factly.

* * *

**AN: You like?**

******I hope you do,**

**I forgot to say tis may not anatomically correct as I made up the heart condition so yeah...**

**Please review it makes me write faster!**

**Untill Next Time**

**XXX**

**DFTBA**

**XXX**

**Cat**

**MEOW!**


	5. To The Train

**AN: So this is a pretty eventful chapter which isn't too short**

**I would like to say happy birthday to my best mate 15PurpleStars even though this is a little late! This is the second instalment to your birthday prezzie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other that Sam, Jessie, Christie, Zeus and Charlie anything else belongs to J k Rowling lucky B****. **

* * *

The next few weeks passed far too quickly for my liking, and soon it was only a week before my first day at Hogwarts. I had read quite a few books on the wizarding community and the Hogwarts castle I was quite looking forward to going but the whole concept of leaving my friends, well friend, and having to sleep in a room with three complete strangers was a little daunting.

I had started gathering up all of the things and packing them into a trunk. It was then that I realised how little things I actually owned. You see when I first fell ill and the doctors said that the little time I had left I should use wisely, which is exactly what I did, I spent most of my time hanging out with Jane, My friend, I gave away almost all of my possessions to charity shops or to friends and family. I would just sit there reading, once I started a book I wouldn't put it down for fear of never being able to finish it… But on the worst days when the pain got too much I would sit curled up under a blanket and write. I would write about everything I could think, of even silly little things like what I had had for lunch that day, I would write about all of the emotions I had bottled up, and then goodbye letters and apology letters for when I died (I really thought that my end was nigh everyone did even the doctors.) And I would just cry, I would cry through the pain and I would cry for mum and I would cry for dad. I felt awful for putting this burden on them.

But the doctors found, out of the scarce amount of donors, a match! And with that I was on the road to recovery; that is until my body started rejecting it I had started to feel light headed and ill so mum took me to the hospital, they told me that my body had started rejecting my new heart and they would have to up my anti-rejection drugs. I couldn't help but think that my body was so ungrateful, that we had waited all of this time just for it to turn it's nose up at the healthy working heart.

After two years, three more heart transplants, eight blood transfusions and twelve experimental remedies seven of which were herbal I was finally on the road to recovery albeit I had some major health issues due to the amount of operations I had had and my blood was pretty messed up.

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead" mum cooed to me gently waking me up.

"Morning.. Ish deh middle of the night." I murmured my words being distorted by a massive yawn.

"Come on we need to drive down to the station so you can get the train to school.

"I don't get it why do we have to go all the way down to london just so I can go all the way back to Scotland on a train." I complained.

"Think of it as an extra opportunity to make friends." Mum said.

"Who would want to be friends with me?

"Don't say that, now come on lets get you and Zeus to school"

* * *

I Climbed out of the car struggling with a rather fed up Zeus and my trunk.

"Do you want a hand with that?" Dad asked.

"No, I'm fine." I protested "Anyway how did you manage to fit all of your stuff into that tiny trunk? You had at least three cauldrons and around fifty jars of slimy stuff."

"It's called an undetectable extension charm and those jars of slimy suff are potions ingredients, now get a move on or we'll miss the train." Dad replied

"Be good, and try to stay out of trouble," Mum said "You to Sam." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the platform with us?" Dad asked.

"Nah, I've got to get Jessie home." Mum said "I'll see you both at Christmas, Now go!"

"Love you!" I called as we walked through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4.

* * *

I stepped onto the platform and was taken aback by all of the different people there but I was quickly snapped out of my trance by a girl bumping into me.

"Sorry." We both murmured at the same time.

"Hi, Im Charlie," the girl said thrusting a hand out for me to shake "Charlie Metcalf."

"I'm Sam, Sam Snape," I said.

"Your Dad's Severus Snape." Charlie cried

"Do you know him?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Mum had him as her potions professor in her seventh year, she had quite a crush on him, according to Dad." Charlie said.

"Sam! I thought I had lost you then, don't go wandering off ." Dad mock scalded. "And whom may this be?" Dad asked nodding his head towards Charlie.

"This is Charlie Metcalf," I answered "And anyway you wandered off from me."

"Ah Metcalf. Say do you have a relative by the name of Jane?" Dad asked.

"Yeah you taught my mum in her seventh year." Charlie answered.

"If you have inherited your mothers potion brewing skills I will need to invest in some more caldrons..." Dad replied snarkily.

"I have to get going, see you at the sorting ceremony!" Charlie cried over get shoulder.

"Why do you have to be like that?" I cried frowning at Dad.

"Like what?" Dad questioned.

"Don't act like you don't know. You were acting like a spiteful, snarky condescending git just then!" I cried

"SAMANTHA LANGUAGE, HOW DARE..." It's not that Dad had stopped lecturing me it's just that I had stopped listening. Well not stopped listening exactly but every sound, every sob from mothers not wanting to send their children away, all the chatter from friends, every screech from owls and every taunt from siblings had just been shut out and had been replaced by a high pitched ringing and the sound of my heart beat, it was worryingly fast. All the colours seemed brighter and all the greys duller, and my worryingly fast heart beat had slowed right down and was now a pitiful thump every now and again. I felt my legs buckle beneath me and I heard the crack of my skull on the paving stones but no pain registered. I saw Dad leaning over me and a small crowd had gathered around me looking worried but not as worried as Dad, this was the fifth time I had collapsed with him around but he had never gotten used to it. All I wanted to do was leap up, tell him I was fine and then get grounded till next century for calling Dad a git, but I couldn't I was just lying there with blood that I couldn't afford to loose pooling out of my head and my vision growing darker then it was as if the light was turned off and I was once again I was welcomed into the comforting warm arms of unconsciousness.

And that was how I spent my first day at Hogwarts.

**AN: Dun Dun Duhhhhh...**

**I feel bad for leaving you on a cliffhanger buuuut...**

**till next time!**

**DFTBA**

**XXXX**

**Cat**

**MEOW!**


End file.
